Our Moments
by Killer-Chan
Summary: Various short stories of our Adorkable pair, Gamagoori and Mako.


These are going all to be short stories of these adorable dorks, Gamagoori and Mako. Unf, love these guys. :3

Gamagoori fruastratedly ran his fingers in his hair, screaming to himself in his Disciplinary Committee office, writing down his report on the day; it had been a LONG morning. Filing all the damage report documents, neatly presented, all observed to all the No-Star's usual reports on their 'No-Late Day' experience and agreeing to the terms of discipline and punctuation to attend school on time.

But out of all the papers he collected, Mankanshoku's stood out the most, not because she choose to write her report on pink paper, no, not by the doodles or stickers or how she cutely put little hearts on her 'I's' but the fact it was all written in the most absurd way possible.

The elite rubbed his temples, looking at the pile of papers of students he already filed that was staying or expelled from the school. Ready for Inumuta to process into data and to send word to their parents. Her report stayed in his large hand, reading it over and over, reading how absurd it was…

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Who is it?" Gamagoori asked sternly.

"First Leader division of hallway K sir," a male voice said, Gamagoori raises an eyebrow and replied "Enter."

A first star entered, holding a pink paper, Gamagoori looked surprised to see the one stars face had scratches on them, his uniform tugged viciously, obviously looked as he tried to neaten the best he could of the now stretched uniform.

"Sir, A student from Class K has refused to give in her first page of the 'No-Day' Report, we were able to obtain it… despite her…" the first star paused rubbing his cheek "response."

_**No it couldn't be…**_ Gamagoori exhaled, fearing it, "By any chance is this female No-star name is… Mako Mankanshoku?"

The first star nodded "Yes Sir. Here is her report, shall we send her to the Detention Halls or perhaps, the Interrogation Room?"

Gammagoori shook his head, "Not now. I will read her first page and collect the student later, now go, I want those halls monitored at once!"

The First Star saluted and left the room, Gamagoori sighed and looked at the paper, "Alright Mankashoku, what was it that you didn't want me to read I wonder,"

Could it be? Secrets of Matoi's Kamui, he wondered, maybe even some hidden powers the student council didn't know about the rebel that they didn't know about. For such, Mankanshoku showed the First star a thing or two, seemed very much resilient to give her report, well enough thoughts, it was time to read.

"_EEEEK"_ was the first word (?) he read and could feel a headache coming on, imagining Mankanshoku's voice:

"_Me and Ryuuko-chan was ALMOST late, but thank goodness thoooose sirens were loud! My bestie is so clever to use her case a surf boad on all those students! It was like a ride!"_

Gamagoori began to rest his head on his large hand, looking over the words carefully, the doodles, stickers and such.

"_But then BOOM! CRASH! I couldn't believe, Gamagoori senpai just broke through peoples homes to introduce the No-Day as per usual to all of us and he was picking on my bestie!" _

Gamagoori just remembered… oh lord some files and number crunches to punch through for some of the No-stars home… crap….

" _Whats wrong with wearing pyjamas! It is 4am in the morning and her bestie uniform was getting clean! Besides, my old bunny pyjamas look super duper cute on her! And why does senpai sleep in the nude!?"_

The Elite face palmed his face with the one he was resting on, he stared mortified at the page, and she wrote EVERYTHING. Everything… Mako in bunny Pyjamas…..

"_Doesn't he know that's silly? I already told him, he shouldn't do that, he will get sick, he is an Elite and doesn't he realise that many of the students look up to him, our a school wouldn't be the same if he was gone or around!"_

Gamagoori's eyes widened feeling touched by Mankanshoku's words, caring that much for his well-being, he could feel his cheeks burning slightly. He never once had anyone cared this much for him he- NO!

Shaking his head violently, shaking off his blush and thoughts of the hyperactive girl, he continued to read,

"_I should show Senpai where you can get A-MA-ZING Pj's! I think the white one with the yellow stars on them would look nice on senpai…. But maybe it would be hard to get someone pj's his size, hrrrm, I care for S-"_

Gamagoori blinked a few times, noticing the last words was trailed off into a scribble, noticing in evidence, this is probably when First Star must have snatched her first page snatched, noticing the corners of the bottom page were ripped, also a small doodle of the pyjamas below with gold star stickers.

Gamagoori gave a genuine chuckle as he stared at the pink paper, smiling to himself, still wondered what her last words to be written; his blush crept back onto his tanned cheeks.

He looked back to the folders and piles of neatly reports; he stares back and forth, rubbing the back of his head.

_**Just this once…**_ He started to unlock a draw on his desk, kept some of his personal belongings; he placed the pink paper inside, locking the draw, he got back to usual work, filing now No-Star homes of needed to be now repaired and new building contracts need to be made, contacts and such.

He stares at the desk again;

_**Just this once Mankanshoku, the Disciplinary Committee will let you off with a warning. **_

Collecting his folders and papers, with a bellow of his voice, all his followers quickly took the papers to now be put together. The First Star addressed his superior, "What should I do about the No-Star sir?"

"Leave her be. She has given her report and shared some interesting information regarding this situation." With a stride and a smirk on his face, waving off the dumb stricken First Star.


End file.
